Cat Roin
Cat Roin is a minor villain in the TI played by hoenswogglelover. Cat Roin doesn't wish to be evil, but instead just steals for fun. He lives on a rooftop in Jump City and usually won't mind if some come on his rooftop. Even though he prefers to be alone. Cat Roin will often show up at the tower, even though they know Roin steals a lot, some of the titans don't mind his presence. The Story of Cat Roin Felix grew up in a family of heroes in the country of Germany. Felix always looked up to his family and when he turned 18, he couldn't wait to join his family in stopping crime. But sadly, Felix found out that some of the acts his parents commited were not as heroic as Felix had thought they were. The parents, even though they would save the day, would accidentally kill innocent people and destroy homes in order to save the day and gain popularity. Felix hated this. When his parents asked him to join them in fighting crime he declined, and ran away to New York to become the villian Cat Roin. He now currently lives in New York, stealing jewels and precious items. Powers and Abilities Swords Cat Roin has a single sword which he names 9 Lives. The sword was passed down to great egyption warriors. Roin successfully stole this sword and named is 9 Lives. The sword has many powers inside of it. And Roin can unleash his special attack, which he names CATastrophic. In which 9 lives will glow black and Roin gains the ability to shoot Dark Energy blasts out of his sword. Cheshire Cat-Like Powers. Recently learned, Roin has the ability to appear much like Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. His eyes could pop out of nowhere or his smile might be seen in the distance. He can teleport in the most random places and he has the ability to teleport out as well. Speed and Agility Being a cat, Roin has the ability to run quick and climb many things. He also has the ability to vanish and teleport. Roin also has the ability to land on his feet no matter how big the fall. He also has many gymnastic abilites. Easily being able to flip and do splits. Relationships Titans International/Titans Cat Roin often will show up at Titans Tower usually to steal something. But there are moments where Roin will help Titans, or ask for help from certain titans. Some Titans don't seem to mind Roin while others don't even realize Roin show up. The relationship Roin has with the titans is unknown. And even though he's been asked, Roin said he will never be a hero because of what has happened with his parents. Diamond Back Roin first met Diamond Back when they were both attempting to steal something from the Titans. Roin would consider Diamond Back an ally, even though he has quite the crush on her. Reset Flare Roin met Flare after Flare heard of Roin over a conversation with Daniel Parker and Sin. Flare and Roin hit it off quick and soon became buds. Sharing a bond over not wanting to join the titans over the same issues they have with heroes in general. Flare took Roin to her homeworld and they would talk over tea. Soon becoming allies. Inspiration Hoen has said that the inspiration for Cat Roin is based off of Cat Noir from Nickelodeons hit animated television series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.